Frères d'armes et de route
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Comment Steve définit sa relation avec Danny ? Toutes saisons confondues. Pas de slash juste une légère bromance.


Frères d'armes et de route.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ecris juste pour le plaisir.

Point de vue de Steve sur Danny. Toutes saisons confondues. Pas de slash juste une très legère bromance.

Steve MacGarrett se définissait comme un homme d'action qui savait prendre des bonnes décisions quelle que soit les circonstances.

Et une décision dont il était très fier était d'avoir nommé le lieutenant Danniel « Danny » Williams son coéquipier.

Encore aujourd'hui presque 5 ans après les faits,le souvenir de leur première rencontre, le faisait toujours sourire.

En effet, comment oublier ce face-à-face pour le moins musclé ou aucun des deux n'avait baissé sa garde avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient tous les deux des représentants de l'ordre.

Sans parler de leur première « querelle » quand Steve avait mis en garde Danny de ne pas envahir son espace personnel, ce dernier avait repliqué en lui balançant une bonne droite.

Les semaines suivantes, Steve était allé de découverte en découverte au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait à mieux connaître son partenaire.

Car avec Danny il avait vite compris que d'une part son collègue avait une forte présence et que d'autre part il était très rarement en mode silencieux. Jusqu'à présent Steve n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui aimait autant parler que Danny. Qui parlait avec sa bouche **et** ses mains. Les premiers jours Steve avait cru devenir fou puis petit à petit il s'était habitué à la volubilité de Danny.

Même il avait pris l'habitude de conduire la Camaro pour pouvoir occuper ses mains et laisser Danny deblatérer à son aise. Les dispustes dans la voiture étaient vite devenues monnaie courante entre eux deux car Danny était un maniaque de la procédure policière tandis que Steve preferait agir d'abord.

C'était un autre de ses qualités que Steve appréciait aussi chez son collegue son professionnalimse.

L'ancien officier de la police de Newark était bien noté par ses anciens supérieurs. Steve avait lu leurs rapports et avait constaté de visu les compétences de Danny sur le terrain.

Il avait su d'instinct qu'il pouvait compter à tout moment sur son partenaire pour couvrir ses arrières. Et il ne s'était pas trompé, Danny avait toujours répondu présent risquant parfois sa propre vie.

Plusieurs fois au cours de ces dernières années, Steve s'était trouvé dans des positions difficiles ou il avait bien cru sa dernière heure arrivé et à chaque fois son partenaire était venu à son secours.

Par exemple quand Steve s'était retrouvé en prison accusé du meurtre de la gouverneur Jameson, Danny était resté à ses coté sacrifiant sa vie personnelle et prouvant encore une fois sa loyauté.

Ou en Corée quand Steve s'était retrouvé dans les mains de Wo Fat, le 5-0 avait déployé les grands moyens pour le retrouver. Quel soulagement il avait eprouvé en retrouvant les siens ses amis, sa** famille. **Et surtout Danny qui prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie. Il s'en était rendu compte à ce moment là et il savait aussi qu'il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Il avait choisi Danny pour être son partenaire et c'était la meilleure décision qu'il avait prise depuis des années. Et pourtant après la perte de Freddie, il s'était promis de ne plus se lier affectivement de peur de nouveau souffrir. Et voilà que l'inspecteur Williams avait débarqué dans sa vie si bien rangé et avait chamboulé toutes les règles qu'il s'était imposé. Pour quelqu'un qui s'était juré de ne plus s'attacher à personne, et bien Steve devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne tenait pas cette promesse.

Oui il tenait à son coéquipier bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Oui Danny avait percé sa carapace de loup solidaire. Bien sur il s'entendait bien avec Chin Ho et Kono et c'était plus que des simples collegues de travail c'était des membres de la famille mais il n'avait pas avec eux la même relation que celle qu'il avait avec Danny. Non Danny c'était plus qu'un collègue, plus qu'un ami c'était son frère!

**Frère d'armes et de route** ! Car aujourd'hui Steve ne pouvait tout simplement pas envisager un avenir sans Danny! C'était son pire cauchemar celui qui lui donnait des sueurs froides et la nausée ! Impensable !

Quand Danny avait été exposé au Sarin, Steve avait eu peur vraiment peur de le perdre. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'attente interminable à l'hopital avec ce sentiment vraiment agacant de se sentir inutile. De ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider concrètement les medecins. Alors à sa manière il avait repris la situation en main en s'occupant de Grace. Pour Danny et pour lui car attendre encore attendre il ne pouvait devait agir. Il avait toujours fonctionné réaction.

Pareil quand tous les deux s'était retrouvé coincé sous un immeuble il y avait pas si longtemps. Danny étant blessé et claustrophobe donc pas en état d'agir rationnellement, Steve avait fait de son mieux pour controler la situation. Un s'occuper de Danny, deux trouver un moyen de sortir au plus vite de ce piège de béton.

Oui c'était sa manière d'être agir d'abord et pour l'instant il s'en sortait pas trop mal. Le 5-0 était reconnu pour son efficacité et pour son unité d'élite. Et Steve en était fièr; fièr du travail accompli par toute son équipe depuis sa création, fièr de chacun de ses membres.

Tous avaient leur place dans sa vie mais un y occupait une place plus importante. La place du frère. Frère d'armes et de route ! Steve avait choisi lui aussi d'accepter de le laisser occuper cette place et rien de lui faisait regretter cette décision. Dernièrement c'est Danny qui avait eu besoin de lui et Steve avait répondu présent car c'était son rôle de frère. Oui Danny et lui étaient liés. Ils étaient plus que des partenaires, ils s'étaient choisis comme frères. Frère d'armes et de route.

Fin


End file.
